


Don't Lie to a King

by Kialish



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: BlackIce, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kialish/pseuds/Kialish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has been thinking about a certain Nightmare King a lot lately, and doesn't know what to do about it, until said King finds him.</p><p>Prompt Fill: (Jack Frost/Pitch) Jack is in serious denial about wanting Pitch (possible slight dub-con)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Lie to a King

**Author's Note:**

> I MIGHT expand on this idea, as it was very fun to fill. Crit and Comments encouraged!

It was a chill, crisp October night over Burgess. The wind was low as the moon shone bright, it’s beams singing a soft song heard only to spirits. One spirit who was listening, was Jack Frost. He flew on the higher winds, a smile etched in his pale face as his blue eyes shone with the light of the full moon. It was perfect tonight. And Jack was going to make it more perfect. He zipped through the streets, which were nearly empty o the humans, and began to lay a layer of frost. Green grass froze in its place, coated in a thin layer of white, late blooming flowers shone with cool swirls of ice, the windows of buildings became canvases for his frozen art work. 

As he peered into a window, he saw a child sleeping, apparitions in golden sand showing her dream. He smiled softly, knowing Sandy had already been here. With a finger, he traced out frost blossoms on her widow, hoping she enjoyed his little gift as much as Sandys. He bounded house to house, flying between the streets and laughing as he went.

He flew out if the city now, to his forest and to his pond. The water was still and calm, the wind causing little ripples in the surface. He leaped onto the wind, dragging his staff across the surface to create thin layers of ice. Finished with his work he stood off to the side, smiling to himself. 

Jack looked at the ground, not far from him. It looked like normal ground, a circle of dirt. But it was only dirt. Grass circled it, but nothing grew there. That was where, not too long ago, Pitchs lair had been. Or at least, an opening to his lair. It wasn’t there now, but grass refused to grow and animals avoided it. 

Although he frequently tried to deny it to himself, Jack had thought about Pitch a lot. He reveled in his Guardianhood, but wondered about the Nightmare King. He wondered what would have happened if he joined him. And he wondered about meeting him again. His heart leaped in his throat at the thought, and he sagged his shoulders. He knew himself well enough that he wasn’t purely curious about what happened to him. He wanted Pitch. But he didn’t understand it at all. Was it out of pity? No, it couldn’t be. Pitch had dominated his thoughts in a sexual way since their encounter in his underground lair. And he hate it. Already he was feeling warm, a strange sensation since he was always so cold, but one he felt anyway.

“Looking for a way in, Jack?” 

The Guardian of fun spun around, aiming his staff at the location if the voice. As he had dreaded, it was Pitch. He felt a stone in his stomach attempting to banish his thoughts and keep up a cool disposition. 

“What are you doing here?” Jack demanded, eyes narrowed. 

“Messing with Sandersons dreams, what else?” He spat back. “Can’t get away with much now, can I? You 5 left me weak and in my own personal hell for two years.”

“You did that to yourself,” Jack replied, denying the feeling of pity that wanted to form. Pitch barked a laugh.

“Oh please, are you already that egotistical, like the rest of them. No pity for a poor King?”

“No,” he replied too fast. Pitch grinned. 

“You didn’t answer my original question, were you looking for a way in?” Pitch asked, walking slowly forward with hands behind his back.

“What would even give you that idea?” Jack snorted. “This place is my home; it’s not my fault you decided to stick a hole to your own here.”

“Ah, well, I wasn’t the one staring at the same spot on the ground for 10 minutes. The exact spot where that hole was, if I remember correctly.” He sauntered closer, Jack gripping his staff tighter. “I’m not about to pull anything, don’t get your little Guardian undies in a twist.”

“I don’t trust you, simple as that.”

“Oh, but you miss me. You want me, Jack.”

Jack tried to show no shock, to fight the awkward heat climbing to his face. Pitch laughed at his silence, looking down on the immortal youth.

“You don’t even have to deny it, but if you did, I’d know you were lying.” Pitch circled Jack slowly, hands still behind his back. “You fear it. I can taste every flavor of your fear, Jack. You’re scared of if the others find out that you’ve been daydreaming about me. Oh what would they say about their poor new guardian, fraternizing with the enemy?”

Pitch laughed louder, Jacks staff lowering at the pit of guilt and fear in his stomach. They would be disappointed, they would hate him, leave him. Little words trickled into his head, bringing him lower and lower into a trap of guilt-

“You’re wrong. I’m not scared, I don’t want you, and cut that out!” Jack shouted, the voices in his head silencing. Pitch stood directly in front of him now, a pleased smile on his face as he looked down the bridge of his nose. 

“I’m wrong?” He said slowly, fake shock across his face. “I don’t even understand your fear, the very element I govern in this world? You don’t want this…?”

Pitch leaned in, kissing Jacks cold lips and sliding a hand under his sweater. The staff fell to the ground as Jack shuddered, desire overcoming shock as he pushed into the kiss. Pitch smiled against his lips, pulling away from the kiss.

“Was I wrong?” He whispered. “You could say yes but,” Pitchs hand moved higher up his chest. “I can feel your heart. I’ll know if you lie again…”

“No,” Jack replied. Pitch raised a brow and smiled wickedly.

“Come again?”

“You weren’t wrong,” Jack said a bit louder, his voice coming out in a shudder. He wanted Pitch and he wanted Pitch now. Almost never in 300 years had he been touched, and definitely not in this way..

“Good boy.” Pitch leaned in and kissed him again, now with more vigor.

His tongue found entrance easily, Jack closing his eyes as he felt Pitch exploring. The taller man pulled the boy closer, grabbing a fistful of Jacks white hair and tugging. Jack winced, but he felt pleasure from it, and it was driving him crazy. Pitch pulled away, pulling Jacks head back and nibbling down his neck, moving his hand from Jacks chest to his back, gently scraping with his nails. Jack whined, feeling too hot too fast.

“Perhaps we should move this party, hmm?” Pitch mused. 

He let go of Jacks head and snapped his fingers, a shadow portal engulfing both of them and dragging them into his lair. Jack clung to Pitch as they fell, more aware of what was going on. He looked around where he was in, a simple room, with a large bed. Without warning Pitch picked him up, bride style, and walked him over to the bed, laying him down on his back. Climbing on top of him, he stripped the sweater off, leaving Jacks chest exposed. He looked at Pitch’s lustful eyes, suddenly hit again with guilt for what he wanted. He felt sick, and pulled back.

 

“I can’t,” He said.

“Shhh, don’t be afraid,” Pitch crooned, pulling him back again. Before he could protest, Pitch was kissing him again. He kissed back, trying to forget how wrong this truly was.

Pitch ran his hands down Jacks chest, never separating from the kiss. He scraped around a nipple, earning a gasp as Jack arched back. Damn, it felt good. Pitch ran his thumbs over both nipples now, Jack biting his lip as he pushed his back up. Pitch chuckled and nibbled Jacks neck, biting down and sucking. Jack gasped as he felt the strange pressure, the feeling of Pitchs tongue over his skin. Jack raised a hand and pushed against Pitchs shoulder.

“D-don’t leave marks,” he breathed.

“Who said you make the rules?” Pitch growled. “I could have any other toy I wanted, but I’m the only chance you’ll get.”

The comment stung Jack in its truth, and he stopped pushing. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Pitch, digging into his hair. He found it surprisingly softer than he had thought it would be, easy to hold. Pitch made a satisfied noise, sucking again on Jacks neck until he was satisfied with the bruise mark. He began to nibble down Jacks body now, Jack shaking from anticipation.

“P-pitch…” He gasped as the darker spirit got dangerously close to the trim of his pants. Pitch smiled, the boys hands falling from his hair, and he pulled down his pants.

“You are enjoying yourself, aren’t you?” Pitch said coyly, gently touching his erect member. Jack moaned, digging his nails into the bed sheets. He bucked as Pitch began to stroke, biting his lip so hard he could taste blood. It felt so good. 

“S-stop… p-playing,” Jack breathed.

“Don’t get demanding, or I’ll stop,” Pitch warned, letting go of his dick.

“NO. No, don’t stop,” he moaned, aching for Pitchs touch to return. And it did, gently and warm, surprising for a being of darkness. 

While Pitch worked, he waved his other hand, a bottle of lube appearing from the shadows. He let Jack go again, earning a frustrated keen, as be began to put lube on his fingers.

“It’ll be cold, but you’re used to that.” Pitch chuckled. He pushed his fingers in, Jack shuddering violently. It felt strange, but good. He moaned as Pitch began to work, coating his inside. Pitch felt around, finding the right spot to push. A loud gasp and moan told him he found the spot. He massaged it gently, Jack finding it harder to breathe properly.

Pitch pulled out his fingers, the shadows dissipating from the lower half of his body to reveal himself (while keeping his cloak on of course). He looked at Jack, eyes squeezed shut and fists balled in the blankets. So pretty. And his. He felt himself up with lube, lifting Jack and placing his dick at Jacks entrance.

“It might hurt.” Pitch warned, slowly and carefully pushing in. Jack gasped, holding his breath for a few moments as he slid in. “Don’t get so tense.”

Jack tried to loosen up, his shoulders dropping and breathing returning in staggered gasps. Pitch pulled out slowly, and pushed back in again, Jack moaning loudly. Such sweet, sweet noise. With one hand, Pitch went back to stroking Jack, in the same slow rhythm as he thrust. Jack wasn’t sure he would be able to hold it much longer, and with a few quickened gasps, he came. Pitch chuckled, licking his fingers.

“You lasted a little longer than I expected, to be honest,” Pitch mused. 

He grabbed Jacks hips now and began to pick up speed, the boys eyes fluttering as his moaning got louder. Thank God there was no one else in his lair to hear. With a few more pushes, he pulled out and came onto the sheets. Pitch lay down now, panting much less than Jack, but still feeling extremely pleased.

“Don’t expect cuddles,” Pitch said airily. “I’ll let you out when you’re ready.”

“Ok,” Jack whispered, closing his eyes and needing sleep.


End file.
